Blood lipids, pituitary-adrenal hormones and natural killer cell cytotoxici were measured in first and second year med students during midterms, final exams and after their holiday vacation. Hostility and psychological stresso were also measured, because it was thought that these variables might influence their physiological responses to their academic stressors.